


[山龟]Basics.

by supengjiu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supengjiu/pseuds/supengjiu
Summary: Best Artist联想。
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Kudos: 3





	[山龟]Basics.

龟梨和也躺在乐屋的沙发上，蓝牙耳机里单曲循环着《Basics》——他那离群索居的鸟儿在远渡重洋前留下的旋律，比不上那首在海外电视剧中作为结尾曲的《Nights Cold》知名，但他很喜欢。闭上眼也能回想起镜头里那个熟悉又闪烁的身影，像是错误地穿插在现实里的虚拟影像，然后比MV里更多地、用指腹一遍遍地在屏幕上滑动，近乎强迫症般随时刷新消息。无论在世界的哪个角落，无论多忙碌，无论目光已经触及多遥远的地方。  
他知道那只鸟儿在等待着什么消息，他的。  
放在一旁的手机在震动，现在多伦多应该是早上七点多快八点，平日里山下智久快要醒来的时间。但今天是不一样的，节目提前很久就在预热，先前已在社交平台上掀起过几波话题。作为Kat-tun的龟梨和也一向神秘又优雅，今晚挑选内衬时他的手指掠过几件设计保守的衣物，转而挑中了最后一件——因为轻透的蕾丝面料而若隐若现地展露着大面积肌肤的黑色衬衫，除了在演唱会上，他已经很少再使用这种风格的内搭。  
但今天是不一样的。  
手机的震动时断时续，一直没有彻底停止。龟梨和也没有去看它。舞台的表演已经结束，会在推特或者其他什么地方掀起怎样的话题也在心里有数，但都不重要。  
那只鸟儿会怎么想呢？  
他在期待着这个 ，但并不着急去拆开谜底的包装。连消息提醒的震动都好像轻快的旋律里夹杂的环境音，那个人现在会做什么呢？一遍遍地刷新消息，像镜头前和歌词里的那样吧，冷淡沉稳的眼也会泛起波澜，因为得不到平息而凭空燃烧起火焰，从这一端到那一端，急切地、急切地追逐着他的音讯。  
那样热切而率直的眼神，让人觉得被焚烧殆尽也没有关系。  
龟梨和也解开屏锁，查看了消息。

山下智久比预设的闹钟更早醒来。  
既不是因为被阳光唤醒，也不是日本的生物钟作祟，单纯是身体认为应该醒来。他从睁眼的第一刻起就清楚地回想起早醒的原因，手机屏幕解锁，页面还停留在闭眼前的状态，搜索栏里是某个人的昵称。刷新再等待的动作成了肌肉记忆之一，蓝色圆圈走了几轮，最新的讨论截图都展现在眼前。  
性感、优雅、名为“龟梨和也”的诱惑。欲盖弥彰的黑色蕾丝衬托出灯光下更加白皙的脖颈、肩窝、胸口，向下到引人遐想的腹部。  
是故意的，他知道。即便如此也会不由自主地惦记着不在他身边时恣意盛放的九重葛，这是让视线不要离开的讯号，他一向接收再履行得很好。

「早上好。」  
「日本现在是晚上，正在收录节目吧？」  
「我有在看哦。」  
「一如既往地闪耀着呢。」  
「服装，非常适合你。」  
「比平时更加绮丽的"龟梨君"，粉丝们的kya都要传来多伦多了。」  
「但是稍微、也有点想看到和也君了。」  
「和也君，早安唷。」


End file.
